


Timed Response

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice shows Roger how to prank her uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timed Response

Roger looked over at Janice, raising an eyebrow at her. *Are you sure this will work?* he signed.

Janice giggled, nodding her head. “Trust me! You’ve never used your voice around him, right?” She smiled when he nodded his head. “Good! I’ve got the timer ready to go! Start whenever you’re ready, okay?”

The boy licked his lips, nodding his head once again. He shifted on his feet, clearing his throat several times. He looked over at Janice again and he straightened up when she smiled at him.

“Science is…stupid!” he hoarsely shouted, hands cupped around his mouth.

Janice hit the timer and watched the numbers fly, giggling to herself as she waited.

“WHO SAID THAT?!?” Cecil demanded, barging into the bedroom.

“New record, Uncle Cecil!”

“Huh?” Cecil’s anger deflated when his niece held up the timer and he wagged a finger at her. “Janice! Mocking science is not a game! What if Carlos heard you?”


End file.
